A lot of electronic devices are assembled by soldering a number of electronic parts like discrete elements and/or integrated circuits on a printed circuit board. Solder paste beads are printed on metallization pads of the printed circuit board. Afterwards electronic parts are placed on the printed circuit board in a way that corresponding soldering pins or metallization pads of the electronic parts are connected by the solder paste beads with the metallization pads of the printed circuit board. Afterwards the electronic device is heated, so that the solder paste beads undergo a soldering process, solder particles of the solder paste beads melt, coalesce, and build continuous connections between the matching metallization pads of the printed circuit board and the soldering pins or the metallization pads of the electronic components. Modern soldering processes demand close following of time temperature profiles provided by electronic part and/or printed circuit board and/or solder paste vendors throughout the soldering process in order to achieve desired properties of the solder paste beads.